


satin

by wwofyou



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Hitman!AU, Multi, okay 4real don't hit this, real slrry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwofyou/pseuds/wwofyou
Summary: donghae and yesung have no choice but to keep their eyes alert. hitman!au





	satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godbye bunch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=godbye+bunch).



> for godbye bunch! based off of yesungs recent happy bday post for donghae. take their clothes off of that :) a short fic

"shit," donghae curses loudly, feeling a bullet ripple past the fabric of his suit. blood trickles out: it's a gift from the masked men to go along their threat.  
yesung growls in response at the masked faces about three meters in front of them. loosening the ribbon tied on the front of his chest, the striped satin fabric cool against his pale skin, he stands and smirks.  
"try me, bitch." he laughs. he lifts his arms, fingers on the triggers on his guns. donghae jumps behind him, fingers on his guns as well.  
the masked men murmur uncomfortably to themselves.  
"oh?" donghae asks. "what now?"  
before a reply was given, a bullet flies through the air and lands in the middle of the leader of the masked men's forehead. he stumbles, falling immediately. his men run around him, one hand up at the duo, fingers still ready to shoot.  
"amazing," a voice calls out behind them. donghae snarls before turning over so fast, he almost gives himself  
whiplash. "it's rare seeing you two here, darlings. i wasn't expecting they'd send you two on a job like this."  
the man twirls the gun in this hand, three thick rings on his slender, white fingers. yesung looks like he was ready to charge, but donghae puts his hand out to stop him.  
"fuck off, eunhyuk. i wasn't expecting you'd show up for a job like this."  
eunhyuk makes his way towards the duo, signature smirk still on his face. "ten pounds of meth? no, not worth it. but seeing you here, hmm, maybe it was," he murmurs, curving his body upward to press his nose into donghae's neck. "an-".  
a huge, red car purrs loudly as it interrupts him and runs over eunhyuk, missing donghae by a millimeter. the other men jump, but before they can move, yesung shoots them all down.  
the window of the sports car window rolls down.  
"hey there! it's spidey at your service!"  
yesung rolls his eyes as he does the mating ritual of the golgi apparatus before jumping into the car with donghae.  
"hey, kangin. who let you take the bat mobile?"  
"you could tell? i painted it red!"  
"yeah, it's pretty obvious," donghae replies, rolling his eyes. "water is up?"  
"don't you mean what's up?" kangin replies, smiling. donghae shakes his head in return and points up.  
rain.  
yesung's phone beings buzzing, and he fumbles to pick it up.  
"what?" he barks after he picks up. donghae nudges him.  
"put it on speaker, hurry up," he whispers.  
"yesex! what's up, ma boi? ya yeet," a girl asks.  
"jess, oh god, shut up. we got out of there we're fine. we're going to go meet up at the godbye bunch headquarters in a few."  
"that's good," a new voice says, fainter than jess'. "kangin, sweatheart. is the bat mobile holding up?"  
"beautiful, karen," kangin replies as he ups his speed. "how are el and sabrick doing?"  
"we're back here," someone calls out. "how long till you get back? any injuries?"  
"nothing that i can't hold up," donghae replies. "but maybe...", he starts.  
"three minutes, three minutes." kangin finishes. "give me just three."  
"okay, see you. leeteuk's not feeling it at the moment though. maybe you should go pick up some doughnuts? the gold flaky ones?"  
"sure thing," yesung promises. "see ya."  
"see ya," sabrick calls, then hangs up.  
"it's been so long since we've seen them,"  
kangin muses. "we picked up sabrick from the kingsman's movie, karen from china and slow leo, jess from the west and el from nigeria."  
"yeah," donghae laughs. "but don't mention the name of the devil in this car," he murmurs as he strokes the leather. "hey, is this a fridge?"  
"it is, and it's stocked with nothing but vodka, baby. and who's the devil. karen?"  
"nah, slow leo," he replies.  
they pull into a kris p. creamed and kangin reaches over and opens the door for yesung.  
"go get them doughnuts, superstar." donghae yells. he reaches over and turns on the radio, turning up the volume when he hears peach come on. kangin turns the knob and plays kageyama saying hinata/boke, jamming along.  
"i'm not a superstar, i'm a fish!" he cries back, his gills flaring.  
they all laugh. godbye bunch is laughing too. they're all fish. but. jess is a kangaroo. cuz she's from the west.  
the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg i said godbyebunch for a reason i'm sorry if u read this and


End file.
